


i don't know what you're doing to me, mon cheri.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, they're teenagers harold, ust - unintentional sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: i'm no good at lip service (except when they're yours, mi amor.)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir, marichat - Relationship
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	i don't know what you're doing to me, mon cheri.

**Author's Note:**

> _37\. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss._

“Ack! No, no, you silly cat, not like that!”

Marinette tried to grab the whisk from her superhero partner, but the damned feline held it just out of her reach. “Tell me what I’m doing wrong, Princesse! How am I gonna learn if you keep holding my hand through this?” He pouted petulantly.

“You, ugh, you have to beat them fast, Chat!”

“I am!”

“Faster! We’re making meringue, not whatever the heck that is!” Honestly, they should have used the stand mixer for this. But Chat Noir insisted he wanted to try it handmade. How he even talked her into agreeing to do it all handmade was a mystery to her, but she was beginning to regret it.

“Like this?” He asked, going at the speed that she wanted.

“Yes, exactly!”

“And I have to do this for a while?!” Chat Noir asked, also beginning to regret some things.

“Yes, and this is why I said it’d be better to use the stand mixer or the hand mixer, silly.”

His leather ears drooped, “I don’t think we have something like that back at my place.”

“Oh.” Chat Noir never told her anything about his home life, heck, she’s surprised she knows absolutely nothing, actually. He’s always wanting to talk about his civilian self, but when it comes to his home life he keeps surprisingly mum. She’s talked about her father and mother sometimes during quiet patrols, but he’s never done the same. Did he have problems?  _ No, stop Marinette. You didn’t want to know this aspect of his life, you can’t take them back now. _

Oh, but she was worried. Maybe he needed someone to listen to him vent about his problems. Ladybug should’ve been that person, but she adamantly said no. Damn.

“Well. Okay, fine. Let’s not use the mixers. But you have to keep beating those eggs, Chat Noir. And don’t stop! Not until I tell you to!” She says, playfully smacking his arm with a clean spatula.

“Aye aye, Madame!” He salutes, making a mess on the floor with the egg whites. “Uh, oops.”

She massages her temples.  _ Murder is bad, Marinette. You’re here to bake cupcakes with your partner. He has had a bad day and you’re here to help him, not kill him. _ “Leave it,” she snaps. “I’ll handle it.”

Chat seems to realize that he’s testing her patience and so the rest of the preparation and baking is done without any more interruptions from him. He follows her instructions as if they were fighting an Akuma together, rather than baking a bunch of cupcakes to satisfy a craving.

An hour later, they had an entire tray of cupcakes which turned out pretty well all things considered.

Marinette grabs one after they’ve cooled down, and Chat Noir watches nervously as she takes the first bite.

She brings up her hand, doing a thumbs up.

Chat Noir brightens, grabbing a cupcake of his own. He blows a little on it and then takes a bite. “Mmm!” He has the thing consumed in two bites, and is already grabbing one more. She laughs at his antics, grabbing another as well. They did taste good, though. Chat Noir was very thorough in asking questions the entire time they were baking if he didn’t understand how to do a certain task, but he never once let her do the task for him, saying he wanted to do it on his own with only her supervision and nothing more.

She looked at her partner and had to roll her eyes at him. Did they not feed him at home? He was eating those cupcakes like a starving man in a desert.

Wait. That was possible. She’d always noted that he was too thin for a guy his size.

Well shit.

“Do you not get to satisfy midnight cravings, Chat Noir?” She asked innocently. “You eat like you haven’t been fed in months, honestly, leave some for me too.”

“Oh, woops,” he had the decency to blush. “Sorry, Mari. Got a little excited there, hehe. Also, nope, my family isn’t really big on the whole ‘packaged food’ thing. My father curls his mouth in disgust at the idea of junk food, he also has me on a strict diet.”

“Why? Uh, if you don’t mind me asking that is—I mean, you’re a teenage boy, you need food to grow those muscles, plus the fact that you’re a superhero, so you need more energy.”

He shrugs, going for nonchalance, “It’s just the way he is. He has me doing stuff that uh, requires I be at a certain weight, so he plans my diet for me.” He tries for a smile, only it comes out as a grimace.

“That’s not right…” she shakes her head.

“Yeah, well, I’ve gotten used to it, mostly.” He says, popping another cupcake into his mouth, leaving a mess of cream and chocolate sprinkles on the corners of his lips.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Eat like someone your age or I’m going to take away those cupcakes, Chat Noir.” She looks around for the napkins, but can’t seem to find them. Ugh, of all the times for them to be missing.

“Did I get it?” He asks, licking the sides of his mouth.

“Not all,” she sighs. “You have some here,” she says, pointing to her own face at where there was still cream on his.

He reaches out with his tongue, “And now?”

“Not even close, you—ugh, come here.” She says, hands reaching his cheeks. She wipes the cream away with her thumb, “There.” She swipes her tongue over her thumb, licking away the cream. “You’re so messy.”

She raises an eyebrow at the noise that escapes Chat Noir’s throat. “What?”

Instead of answering her, he swipes some cream from the bowl they still had on the table, dabbing it on her cheek.

“Quoi?!” She reacts, righteously indignant.

Chat Noir leans forward and licks her on the cheek.

Heat blooms in her cheeks. “What the fuck.”

“You started it,” he says, also blushing. “You could’ve wiped the cream off like any normal person, but no.” He covers his face with one clawed hand. “I’m a teenage boy, Mari. Please _have mercy on me_.”

She licks her suddenly dry lips. She hadn’t intended to, she didn’t realize, she, goddammit.

And now she can’t stop looking at Chat Noir’s mouth. There was still a smudge of cream on the other side of his mouth, and she wants to tell him but she’s made it awkward. She’s made it awkward, and… 

He still won’t look at her, and they’re both embarrassed and… and something else. She gulps, turning away from him, to silently begin cleaning up the mess they made. The cold water from the faucet does wonders to cool her off. She washes the bowls and utensils they used, not looking at Chat Noir as she does the mindless task.

She doesn’t think about how red he was, the feeling of his tongue on her skin; not about how she felt heat and her heart skipping a beat. He was her partner, he was just her crime-fighting partner, nothing more. It was definitely the atmosphere that made them like that. She got too into it, he got too into it. That’s all.

“Need help?” He asked, standing behind her.

“Yeah,” she swallowed. “Could you wipe down the bowls and utensils once I finish washing them? You can leave them on the tray after.”

“Okay. This one?” He asks, bringing up the towel near the cupboards.

“Yeah, that.”

They work in silence, thoughts going in different directions, but ultimately going back to the other person in the kitchen with them. Soon, they have everything cleaned and dried up. Marinette packs up the leftover cupcakes in a tupperware container and hands them over to Chat Noir.

They head back up to her room, and it’s silent all the way up until they reach her loft bed.

It’s Chat Noir who breaks the silence. “Thanks for, y’know… helping me out. And teaching me how to bake cupcakes.” He turns back towards her, and smiles amicably. “You’re a great teacher, Princesse.”

“Oh, it was nothing. You’re a quick learner, Chat Noir. And also a very serious one once you stop acting all silly.”

He laughs at that, “I guess I’m just good at following orders.”

“Uh-huh.”

He laughs again, bringing the tupperware back up. “Are you sure I can have all this? You don’t want any yourself?”

“Chat Noir, I can make some myself if I ever want to.” She smiles, arms crossed against her chest.

“You’re right.” He rolls his eyes. “I forgot who I’m talking to.”

“Anyways, it’s getting late, so I’ll be leaving you now, Princesse.” He says, preparing to climb out of her skylight and onto her balcony.

“W-wait.”

“Hm?”

“You still have some… some cream… on your face. The other side, I mean.” She points.

“Where?” He asks, reaching out a clawed hand and rubbing his cheek, and still missing.

“It’s—oh, for the love of—here.” She says, swiping her pointer finger on the cream, wiping it off. Okay, she wasn’t going to lick it off this time. She was going to wash her hands. 

Except, Chat Noir apparently had other ideas.

He grabbed her hand and licked the cream off himself. His eyes focused on her as he did so. She couldn’t look away even if she tried, his eyes keeping her in place.

“Payback,” he said, voice sounding a little hoarse. 

Damn, the tension surrounding them could be cut with a knife.

She swallowed, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she finally said ‘Screw it’. It seems Chat Noir also had a similar idea, surging forward the same time she did.

Their lips meet in a heated mess. Her eyes were shut tight, succumbing to the heat and the desire. His lips tasted of buttercream and meringue, his tongue hot against hers.

She moaned softly against his lips, hands coming up to rest against his shoulders. She felt him pulling her closer, hand resting on the small of her back. She hears him toss the container he was holding onto her bed, feeling another clawed hand resting at the back of her neck. Her hands move from his shoulders to his hair, tugging softly. He groans against her lips, mouth sucking on her lower lip before going back in to curl his tongue against hers.

She doesn’t know how long they spend lip-locked, but soon, he pulls away. They’re both panting and can’t look the other in the eye.

Chat Noir grabs the discarded tupperware container, licks his lips, clears his throat.

“W-well, I’d better go now, Princesse.” He says, still not looking at her.

“Yeah, okay…”

“Um, so, yeah. Thanks again, for the… the cupcakes.” He turns around, opening her skylight, and stepping out. He closes the window behind him.

Marinette waits a few more minutes before she climbs her bed and opens the window, checking outside to see if the coast was clear. When she confirms that Chat Noir really is gone, she closes the window, falls face-first into her pillows, and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i cheated and didn't rly follow the prompt but it still counts right? right???
> 
> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
